Marauder Christmas Drabbles
by xTeam Mockingjayx
Summary: One drabble for each Christmas the marauders experienced together
1. Snow Monsters

**Marauders Christmas Drabbles**

**Chapter 1: Snow Monsters**

_Getting into the Christmas Spirit I decided to write Christmas drabbles for the marauders (and Lily of course). Each chapter will be a new year in the Marauders's school lives and will take place around the time of Christmas. _

* * *

**5****th**** December 1971**

"You will then pour the Valerian Spigs into the-"

*Tap tap"

Professor Slughorn stops mid-sentence and turns to face his incredibly bored class.

*Tap tap*

"Come in"

A small man with white hair enters the room with a large sheet of parchment clutched in his hand.

"Professor Flitwick is there something I can assist you with?" asks Professor Slughorn, eyebrows raised and his tone heavily suggested that he wished nothing more than for his colleague to begin a conversation with him that would delay him from teaching his class.

The students clearly agree as they are already talking as if neither teacher were present.

"I have come to take the names of the students who will not be returning home for Christmas this year. The students have been told to have this information ready."

Professor Slughorn nods and requests his students to raise their hands if they will be staying for the holidays.

Six students raised their hands.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans and Severus Snape.

"James! You're staying for the break! Why didn't you tell me?" Sirius asks the boy sitting on his left.

"I wasn't positive whether I was staying or not but my parents wrote me yesterday telling me they are going on holiday to Greece for the holidays." James smiles

"They're not taking you with them?" questions a small curious voice from behind him.

James turns to face Lily Evans who is sitting next to her friends Marlene and Alice.

"Nah I've already been. Decided it would be better for me if I were to stay here with these three idiots. Keep them out of trouble."

Lily smiles and returns to her work ignoring Sirius's indignant response to James's insult.

James kept his eyes on her for no more than ten seconds before swinging round to face the board again.

He ignores Sirius, Remus and Peter's excuses for not returning home. He overlooks the overbearing glare piercing into his skull from the Slytherin sitting on the opposite side or the room and James Potter begins day dreaming about Christmas.

* * *

**24****th**** December 1971**

The remaining sixth and seventh years have taken full control of the Gryffindor Common Room leaving the other years to their own devices.

The three fifth years that remain went to the astronomy tower.

The fourth years left for the kitchens.

The third years decided to hide in unlocked classrooms.

The second years stayed in their dormitories.

But the first year Gryffindors, like many would assume first year students would do when spending their first Christmas in their new school.

They ran outside to play in the snow.

"We are not 'playing'" the black haired boy insisted, tightening his cloak around himself for warmth. The cloak in question was far too small for him as he had grown tall enough to be a fourth year within the past month.

"So what would you call it then?" the shaggy light-brown haired boy asked.

This green eyed boy was much smaller than the former boy and was stick thin.

This could not be said for the following dark brown haired boy.

"Why are we even bothering going out in this blasted weather anyway? It is freezing and there is no point in doing whatever it is you are planning Sirius, there never is"

This boy had evidently gained all the puppy fat the previous boy had never gained and his hair looked as if it had never been touched with a hairbrush.

"Ah but is there ever a real point to anything Peter? All of us are just walking and talking and writing each and every day waiting for something exhilarating to happen but it never does" the last boy remarks as he exits the castle, shutting the large, wooden doors with an echoing bang

"Whoops" the boy grimaces following the bang but continues walking with his head held high as if completely innocent.

Something the woman watching from the near east tower does not fail to notice through her thick glasses. Shaking her head this professor pretends not to notice.

It is Christmas after all.

"Potter! It's about time! Where have you been?" Sirius turns mid-sentence and begins to stroll backwards grinning at the messy haired boy while continuing to speak "We assumed you had snuck off to finish your homework."

"Was finishing a letter to my parents actually." informs James "Just because I care about my education doesn't mean I wish to do my homework on Christmas Eve I'm not Lupin!" James strives carelessly through to snow to catch up with his friends.

"Hey!" Remus turns to glare at Sirius and James the latter of which is striving carelessly through the snow in a feeble attempt to catch up with his friends. "Not all of us can get perfect grades without studying!" He aims the last comment at Sirius who shrugs and mutters something about his "good genes"

They continue stumbling through the piles of snow until they get to their tree.

It is a large, oak tree that is free of any leaves at this time of year.

The four friends had discovered it back in October and had been venturing out to escape school life several times a week ever since.

Remus turns, "Peter? Blankets please?"

Peter's eyes widen and he frantically looks through his carrier bag, "Emm"

"You didn't forget the blankets did you Peter?" James groans

"Well….I fear I may have misplaced them"

"Oh for god's sake Peter!"

Peter winches at the force of Sirius's yell

"I'm sorry but they were heavy I must have put them down to take when I was about to leave but…I forgot."

"We have magic Peter. We can transform large items into the size and weight of a galleon!" James clenchs his fists in annoyance. Peter was a good friend but sometimes…

"ANYWAY let's not let Peter and his increasing habit of forgetting things get in the way of our Christmas spirit!" Sirius grins

"But how are we supposed to sit down without blankets?" Peter asks fighting with his cloak

"Well we can't exactly make snow angels while lying on a blanket now can we?" Sirius's grin widens until the others worry it will break his face.

With that the eleven year old jumps on the thick blanket of sheer white snow and soon the three other grinning boys join him.

Ten minutes later a soft teasing voice calls to them

"Enjoying yourselves?"

Four heads pop up from the snow and whirl their heads around widely searching for the source of their intrusion.

James is the first to spot Lily Evans, bundled in her hat, gloves and scarf standing In front of her four peers with a cheeky smile on her face and her eyebrows raised in question.

Before James can think of a suitable response Sirius is quick to reply

"Of course we are Miss. Evans it is Christmas after all! What better way to spend the night before the festive holiday of joy and love than to spend it with your friends in the glorious snow?" Sirius throws himself back on the snow again.

"Ah that is true Sirius" Lily says with laughter in her voice "And you are out here making…snow angels?" Her voice rises in a teasing manor as she ends her sentence and causes Sirius to frown.

"Snow angels? I will have you know that we are strong masculine boys" Lily casts a fleeting glance at Peter who is dreamily playing with the snow as if it were sand on a beach and doubts the truth in Sirius's words "and we do not make" Sirius tone turns to one of pure disgust "snow angels"

"What are those then?" the flame haired girl points to the angel like imprints in the snow that have been created all around the tree.

"Those-Those are snow…monsters! Deadly snow monsters that is what they are! If you dare imply they are angels again Lily Evans you shall find yourself in immense peril!"

She blinks

"It is true!"

The sparking green eyes are once again hidden from view for a brief second.

"I will cast an evil curse right now that will bring them to life and it will do anything I command!"

"Sirius if you had an evil monster that would do as you commanded you would not waste your time harming Lily Evans, no offence Lily," Remus amends sending Lily a gentle smile

"None taken" mutters Lily quietly

"Instead you would order this 'monster' to get you food. You would demand that all the teachers give you no homework and no exams for the rest of your life. You would-"

"Alright I think we all get the message thanks Remus" Sirius says sarcastically

"You doing anything today Lily?" asks James

"I just went to see the lake glazed over with ice it looks lovely. I'm off to see Severus now, like you said Sirius spend Christmas with your friends and that"

James nods but can't help but feel a small bit disappointed "Oh alright then"

Lily smiles at him, "I better be off then. I'll see you guys later, Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" Remus, Sirius and Peter chime never looking away from the snow castle they are creating

"Merry Christmas Lily" James wishes tenderly watching the girl run towards the castle with her flaming red hair bouncing behind her.

* * *

_Thanks for reading _

_Please favourite, follow and review _

_xTeam Mockingjayx_


	2. Animagi and Tears

**Chapter Two: Animagi and Tears **

_AN: Halloween is almost upon us, an important and heartbreaking date for us jily shippers so I decided to post another chapter to my drabbles __ sorry it took so long, I've been extremely busy_

* * *

**24****rd**** December 1972**

"Okay whose turn is it to slap Peter now?" asks Sirius in a bored voice

"I did it last time" James mutters

"Well I can't do it!" Remus exclaimed

"Why not?"

"Be-because you three only stayed here for Christmas because of me."

"Well that's nonsense!"

"Sirius I-"

"Now listen here Remus" Sirius stands and begins to make eccentric hand gestures "The whole world doesn't actually revolve around you. I'm here because I don't want to see my parents" Sirius points to the black haired boy who refuses to open his eyes "James can't bear to spend a week without Evans"

"Oi!" James interrupts

"We all know the truth James it is okay, you can admit your budding love for Ms. Evans with us."

James opened his eyes briefly to glare at Sirius but quickly shut them again and snuggled back into his armchair.

"And Peter" Sirius casts a look at the twelve year old boy who is at this precise moment frolicking around the common room while singing Christmas carols…extremely out of tune.

"Well…Peter's parents would like to not go deaf this Christmas so they left him here with us"

Remus smiles a little but his eyes still portray wariness, "I-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you love us we know" Sirius says smugly causing Remus to roll his eyes.

"I was not going to say that"

Sirius clasps a hand to his chest and his face turns ashen "So you-you don't love us?"

James lip turns upward as he hears the sound of parchment slapping against fabric soon followed by Sirius outraged yelp.

"Shut up Sirius" muttered Remus.

Of course the boys were also heavily influenced by Remus and his choice to stay here over the holidays but they weren't going to encourage Remus's insecurities.

Sirius glared at him but sat up straighter, "There is something we wished to talk to you about though Remus."

James groaned while Remus's eyes widened.

"Now?"

"Yes now James, I believe we've waited long enough. PETER! Stop defeaning us all and come over here."

"WHY SHOULD I?" Peter shouted back

"BECAUSE WE'RE GOING TO TELL REMUS THE PLAN NOW!"

"OH okay"

Peter wandered over and sat beside Sirius while Remus grew more and more anxious by the minute.

"Is someone going to tell me what plan ye are talking about?" Remus asked while fidgeting with the end of his oversized jumper.

"Well the minions and I have been thinking-"

"You can't keep calling us your minions Sirius!" interrupted James

"Shush you! Now, we all know about your problem, your furry little problem as Jamesie here calls It, and we have come up with a plan to help you."

Swallowing and averting his eyes to the roaring fire Remus replied, "Sirius I…I appreciate the gesture but…you can't help me. My family and I have tried everything but nothing works."

"Ah but you haven't tried OUR plan yet"

Remus eyebrows narrow at Sirius intense grin, "What exactly is your plan?"

"We, that is James, Peter and I… become animagi."

Sirius, ever the dramatic pauses to savour the shocked expression on his friend's face.

"You wish to become animagi? Sirius that takes…years and years of work and you must be of age and have the skill and knowledge! Even then I don't see how it would help my… problem."

"Less of the negative tone Remus! Now James and I have done a lot of research on animagi. If we try really, REALLY hard we can do it. We have plenty of time to accomplish it! James and I sail through all our classes! We have plenty of time to study up on the subject! Think about it in animal form you wouldn't see us as a threat in werewolf form. Werewolves only fear humans! I've looked it up, they don't fear other animals. You'd be perfectly safe! We could keep you safe, stop you causing any sort of pain to anyone. Plus it gives us something to do to pass the time, a hobby."

Remus stared at him for several moments. His silence lasted so long that even James turned to see what the matter was.

Remus eyes darted between James and Sirius while glancing momentarily at Peter also.

"You…you three want to become animagi…just to give me company once a month?"

James smiled, "Its more than that Remus but yes, we want to help you. You're our friend"

"It's…it's incredibly dangerous…I can't ask you to-"

"You're not asking Remus" James stated "We are offering."

"Insisting really" Sirius countered

"We want to do this Remus, no matter the cost" James reassured.

"Yeah, plus it's not THAT dangerous" Peter smiled

"Oh it's dangerous alright" Sirius's smirk grew "Even more reason to go ahead and do it"

There was a ghost of a smile on Remus's face,

"You guys are serious about this aren't you?"

"Never been more serious in my life" Sirius says grinning

James leans forward, "You know it's serious because he didn't even make a Sirius-serious joke and those are his favourite kind."

Sirius points to James and nods, "Exactly!"

"Even if I…this could take…years to complete. I can't expect you to give up years for me"

"It won't all be for you Remus, we want to explore another side of magic. Magic far more advanced than we are allowed tamper with" James grins "Imagine the things we could do if we could turn into animals at will"

"Not to mention knowing us it will probably take us years to decide what animal we want to be" Sirius added

"But-"

"I believe the words you're looking for Remus are 'Thank you'"

The boy turned to James, the surprise still evident on his face, "Y-yes thank you."

"Right that's the last we'll hear of it for today then!" Sirius stood, "I'm exhausted and don't know about you but I need some rest. Peter is going to be awful tomorrow if today was anything to go by and my eardrums need time to recover."

"Hey!" Peter cried out

James patted Peter on the back and stood also "Yeah we better head, we've got years of intense study ahead of us, we might as well get our rest in now."

Clumsily standing Remus followed them "wait!"

The two boys nearing the staircase halted and turned

"I.." Remus stuttered "I just wanted to say that I really appreciate what you're doing. And if you want to back out at any time. Any of you," He looked at Peter who had stood now and was looking up at Remus eagerly "I will respect your decision of course."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "You're going soft Remy come on" Slinging an arm around the smaller boy's he muttered "Let's just call it your extra Christmas present"

The four boys had not been gone five minutes before a red haired girl came running into the Gryffindor common room with tears falling from her sparkling green eyes.

This was the last time, she swore, this was the last time she would spend time with those horrible older Slytherin boys just because Sev wanted her too. She only wanted to be friends with Sev. Not the rotten boys that claim to be his friends.

Lily wished she has listened to her mother, ignored her sister, ignored Sev and gone home for Christmas.

Against her better judgement she stayed at Hogwarts.

Sniffling she trudged up to her dormitory, hopefully tomorrow will be better.

* * *

_AN: Thanks for reading,_

_Please follow, favourite and review_

_xTeam Mockingjayx_


End file.
